The Sam Armstrong Chronicles
by BoneKiller
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the war. Sam and Billie are demigods, but don't know it, until one day they are attacked by a... cheerleader. Suck at summaries, just read. And I would be thankful if you review.
1. Beware bullies

**Chapter one: Beware bullies; they can transform into snakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick does.**

**The whole story will be Sam's POV. Oh, and lets also put it that the war happened on the eighties, cuz I need to put Sam and Billie and other ones that will appear **_**nowadays**_**.**

I used to like adventures and adrenaline. Well, don't follow my example. If you get too much into it, you might end up being attacked by some bully girl on your school that transforms into a snake.

That's what happened to me.

:::::

My name is Samuel Armstrong and I study at Goode High school. Or at least I did. I have jet black hair and black eyes. I'm twelve and four feet tall. I usually wear all black. Not that I'm Goth or something (I even like progressive rock! Eric Clapton, Beatles and those guys), It's just that I like black, so I wear it.

"Yo, Sam. Whassup?" Asked my best friend, Billie. Or at least he called himself that. He never revealed his real name. You see, he's a _real _fan of that band-Green Day-and changed his first name To Billie Joe Armstrong's first name ("You have his surname! How come you don't like the stuff he plays!" He kept on saying). He had light-brown hair and black eyes, like mine. He usually wore a black oversized Green Day t-shirt and jeans. He also had a cap that read _GREEN DAY _with a cross in the _R._ He was also the most lazy-ass guy in class and always got the highest marks. He was raised by his father while I was raised by my mother. My dad had died before I was born while his mother had died giving him birth. For our disgust, we found out the hard way our parents had started dating two weeks ago. Both of us had Dyslexia and ADHD.

"Nothing much." I said, closing my locker. I had grabbed my science stuff. Billie's locker was right at the right of mine. He grabbed his science stuff and closed his own locker.

"Oh, well well," Said a voice I hated behind me. "What have we here? The fan and the Goth _together_? This will be a paradise."

I turned around and clenched my fist. "Go away, Rose."

Yeah, Rose. Rosemary, to be exact. Probably the stupidest name her parents could've given her. She was a bully racist cheerleader girl and liked to smash both me and Billie to a pulp. She had strange black hair and kinda snake-ish green eyes. When she wasn't in cheerleader outfit she wore a blue t-shirt that read SNAKES FOREVER and then there was a picture of a snake preparing to bit you. She also wore jeans and black high-heel shoes.

Didn't match your usual Rosemary description.

"Huh, like if I would do that." She sneered and grabbed me by the collar. The worst part was that I couldn't fight her back. I was on probation, and if I did anything I would probably be expelled.

"Ms. Parkinson," Said the voice of my favorite teacher from behind her. "What are you doing holding Mr. Armstrong's collar, may I know?"

She released me and turned towards him. "Oh, nothing, Mr. Brunner." I could say she was smirking, even though I couldn't see her face. She then marched off towards her current boyfriend, some football quarterback.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He was our History teacher. He usually wore an old fashioned green sweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. He had thinning hair and scruffy beard. He was the coolest teacher at Goode. He told us jokes and stories about the ancient world and usually let us play in class, so he was the only teacher I paid attention to all of the class. He was also my life savior. He was the only one that stopped Rose to hit me.

"Thank you, Mr. Brunner." I said.

He smiled warmly at me. "Don't thank me, Sam. I'm just doing my job."

I heard a chuckle behind me. "Man, if Mr. Brunner hadn't shown up you would be all screwed up. Literally."

I turned around, smirking. "You know, I think she has some sympathy with Goths. Now, with fans of some old punk band I think she has no mercy."

His smiled didn't vanish. I thought he would say something like _I think she is more punk than Goth_, when he said, "I would be far away from here when she stopped beating you up."

Gee, thanks for that, Billie.

The bell rang.

"C'mon," He said. "We've gotta science class now."

:::::

It was five minutes into the class when things went wrong.

"And so we can conclude that the hermaphrodite plants-" But our teacher, Ms. Garrison was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in!" She said.

To my surprise, Rose came in with a permanent smirk on her face.

"Sam, Billie, the principal wants to talk to you." She said in a sweet voice. Both me and Billie (who had just woken up from his sleep) gulped. One could have an idea of what was coming.

Ms. Garrison nodded. "Ok, Rose. You may lead them to the principal's office."

Rose smirked even harder. If one can do that, I swear I give'em a prize.

We followed Rose out of class. We were halfway to the principal's office when she abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, feeling impatient.

"You mean what's _even more_ wrong with her." Suggested Billie.

I considered the idea and nodded.

"You mean what's wrong with _you_." She hissed. I mean, she literally hissed. Like if she was a snake or something. She turned around. Her face was no more human. It was green and her forked tongue hissed. Wait.

_Forked_ tongue?

I gently tapped Billie's shoulder.

"Yeah?" He said, staring at her.

"Is there any scientifical explanation for this?" I asked, staring at her as well.

He shook his head in response.

I simply blinked. "Run?"

"Pretty much, yeah, run." He said, slowly turning around. Rose's body was now green and she had two giant snake tails instead of legs. I followed Billie's example and we started to run at the same time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Save us someone up there! God! Bruce Willis! Chuck Norris! Tom Cruise! Someone!" Billie screamed. Under other circumstances I would slap the back of his head and call him an idiot.

Rose/The Thingo/Whatever the fuck this thing was called, was right behind us. She was swinging her arms trying to rip us using her enormous claws.

"To the floor!" Billie ordered. He was the smart-ass, so I decided to trust him. I threw myself to the floor as he did the same. The thingo's enormous legs passed over us, but it quickly turned around. It raised its paw and swung it at me. I put my arms covering my head and torso in a fake attempt to protect myself. I was expecting for some ultra-pain to come, but no pain came. I only felt a tugging sensation in my gut. I slowly opened my eyes and looked in between my fingers. There was only a pile of golden dust where that thing had once been.

Billie was staring at me like if I had grown up a head from my belly or something. "Man, _that's_ what I'm talking about. How did you do that with the lightning?"

I got a confused look on my face. "Lightning?"

He chuckled. "C'mon, Sam. Don be that modest! You saved both of us!"

"W-what? But I did nothing!" I exclaimed. Billie stopped smiling and studied me.

"Man," He said. "You are saying the truth. Then how did you do that with the lightning?"

I slapped the back of his head. "Idiot, that was the first question!" And what's worse, I would be expelled from the school, _again_. Seventh School in seven years.

I was expecting him to say something like _Ah. Sorry_ or _Ah, yeah. You're right_. Instead, he said, "I know."

I slapped him harder. "And you call yourself clever."

"Kids, what are you doing?" Asked Mr. Brunner's voice. We turned around to see him… in a horse. Well, precisely, _he_ was the horse. He was a white horse from the waist down and the usual Mr. Brunner from the waist up. I looked at him awkwardly.

"Uh… is it only me or people are getting _very_ weird today?" I asked Billie, who nodded.

"It's only you."

I slapped the back of his head once again.

Mr. Brunner sighed. "Come with me. We have to arrive to Camp quick before more monsters come." He then signaled for us to mount on him. We did as said and then he started galloping, _fast_.

:::::

In no time we were out of NY City and galloping through… I couldn't make out where we were passing by. It was a blur.

Mr. Brunner finally stopped by a hill. We got off him and Billie starting throwing up. I started patting his back.

"Come on! Throw it all out! It's better outside than inside! Go! Go! Throw it all out!" I kept on shouting while he vomited.

Once he stopped, which was two awkward minutes probably to Mr. Brunner, he got up and looked at said horse-man.

"Oh, well," Said Billie. "Is there any beds near here? I wanna sleep."

I glared at him. "You slept at Geography, Maths and Social Studies at school and you still wanna sleep?"

"Now, now, boys. Stop fighting. I'll show you Camp Half-Blood." Mr. Brunner said. "And call me Chiron."

**Hey, guys, end of chap. I'm sorry it was so short, but the other ones will be bigger. I promise. Anyways, review! And if you have any ideas, give me some! And yeah, there will be Pairings, but later in the story.**


	2. CHB, hot stuff and a serious beating

**Chapter two: Camp half-blood, hot stuff, and a **_**serious**_** beating. Oh, and I'm claimed.**

We followed Chiron across some pine tree standing near we were. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was a big white arena, like the coliseum, but smaller. There were around twenty-five cabins in U formation. Thirteen were bigger and the other twelve were a bit smaller and stood between the bigger ones. They all stood near a lake where canoeing boats stood by, ready for someone to catch up and start canoeing. There was a building that seemed to be some stables or something and there was an enormous four-story white farm house.

"That's the big house, for you two. I'll present you to Mr. D" Chiron said.

I had a guess this Mr. D was the camp director or something. Billie looked like he thought Mr. D was some sexual neural kleptomaniac or something, because he looked horrified. "Mr. D is Mr. Doom, right? Gaaaahhhh! I knew it! You were leading us into some trap into the world of fantastic four!"

That's Billie for you. Smart-ass, but dumb most of the time.

I slapped the back of his head. "Idiot! To begin with, it's _Dr._ Doom, not _Mr._ Doom! Besides, that thing doesn't even exist!"

He grinned at me. "I know."

Correcting myself. He _pretended_ to be dumb.

Chiron sighed, impatient, but didn't lose his cool. "Now, kids. Can we go for once to the big house?"

We nodded and followed him to the big house.

When we got there, my impression of Mr. D was nothing good. He was a big fat guy wearing a sweed purple jacket and curly purple hair and black beard, playing cards with some kids… with goat legs and hooves. I half expected Billie to start shouting something like _Invasion of the ET goats! Run!_ But he, for some miracle, behaved himself.

Mr. D glared at us. "I guess you are Grilly and Pam. Well, I think I have to say it. Welcome to camp half-blood. Now, don't expect me to be nice to you."

"We're used to it." Both me and Billie said at the same time. I didn't quite like Mr. D's new nickname for me, 'Pam'. Billie also didn't seem to like 'Grilly' very much.

"Very well. At dinner you will be claimed by your parents-" But I cut Mr. D off.

"Wait a bit. What is this all thing about, to begin with?" I asked.

"I think you know about Greek Mythology, right?" Asked Chiron. That sounded more like _I've been teaching it to you this whole year. If you don't know about it, you're dead men_.

I didn't want to be castrated or something, so I nodded my head together with Billie.

"Well, I think this will take a bit of time to sink in, but I'll tell you directly. Greek mythology is real, and your parents you never knew are still alive, up on Olympus. They're gods, boys. You are demigods, half human, half gods."

"So that explains the lightning stuff." Said Billie, not seemed surprised at all. Well, I was. A lot.

"But what was that snake woman that attacked us at school?" I asked. "I mean, one moment she was some bully girl, the other she was some kinda dragon or something."

"That was a _Dracaena_," Said Billie, which surprised me. "Kinda a snake-woman."

I didn't know how he knew that, but then again, he's the smart-ass.

Chiron glanced at the doorway of the big house. "Oh, Catherine. Just in time," He said. Billie and me turned around and looked at the doorway. A girl about our age with jet-black hair and stormy-gray eyes stood in the doorway. She had her hair in a ponytail. She wore no makeup except for a light pink lip-gloss. I stared at her. The worst thing is that she was _hot_. That, plus her little nose and lip-gloss made her look beautiful. "May you give these boys a tour around camp? They arrived some minutes ago."

"Sure." She said, smiling.

Billie turned at Mr. D. "Are you sure heaven isn't here?"

But I ignored his comment.

I was still staring at Catherine.

:::::

Catherine gave us a tour around camp. She showed us some volleyball and basketball pits, then the stables, the forest (She chose to stay away from it), the arena, the archery range and finally the cabins. I would just say they weren't cabins you see in any camp. The one in the middle was the biggest and most glorious. It was all made of gold and shiny. It had a number 1 over the door. Now that I looked at the others, I saw they also had a number over their doors. Cabin six had a strange boar head on the door, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Cabin two was also made of gold, but smaller. It was kinda more gracious. Cabin three was made of sea rocks and seashells. Cabin eleven was probably the most normal of all. It was made of wood and had the symbol of a Caduceus over the door at the side of the number.

I could only say "Wow."

"And," Catherine said. "I can sleep in two cabins, because I'm kind of a double quarter-blood."

Billie looked at her with interest. "You're whose granddaughter?"

"Poseidon and Athena. I'm daughter of the heroes of Olympus Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. But if you just call me Catherine without any prefixes I would be pleased."

We nodded.

"And Billie, if you want to sleep, you may have a bed at the big house." She said, smiling. He nodded with a faint blush on his cheeks and walked towards the big house.

Catherine looked at me. "Uh… so, what's up with all the black clothes?"

"Oh, that," I said. "I just like the color black, not that I'm Goth or something."

She nodded. "Okay. Uh… so… what kind of music do you like?"

"Progressive rock. Eric Clapton on top of all." I said.

She giggled. "You definitely aren't Goth. I also like him. Guitar god, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah." Right, score one on similarities list.

"Well," She said. "Come on. We'll get you some archery training."

:::::

Right, I'm no good at archery, and an Ares kid is on the ER to prove that. Okay, I'm lying a bit. He's on the big house, not in the ER, but he has a hole on his leg to prove that.

"Uh… Ok, no more archery for you." Catherine said, trying not to crack up and failing miserably.

I thought it was the best option, so I followed her out of the Archery range.

"To the arena, now. Lets see how good you are at sword fighting." She said. I swear she was side-smirking. In the side I couldn't see, of course.

Once we got there, she got some armor and put it on. They were all made of bronze. She grabbed a lip-gloss and uncapped it. It transformed into a two-and-a-half feet bronze Greek sword. I stared at her.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"It's a magical item. Its name is Last Sight."

I nodded. "Last thing the enemy will see, right?"

She nodded. "It weighs nothing in my hands, which makes me able to move it much faster."

I stared at her. "I never thought magical items could be that mortal."

She smiled. "They are."

I put on an armor and grabbed a shield and a sword. I thought that would be enough for me to deal with her.

Boy, was I wrong.

As soon as we got through the doors, a boy about eight came to me with a piece of paper and a pen. He had blond hair, brown eyes and a cheerful look on his face. "Can you give me an autograph?"

Uh… what?

"Sorry?"

"I asked you if you could give me an autograph. You're the first to accept Catherine's deal in a long time." He insisted. I sighed and gave the poor boy his autograph.

"But why are you making such scene?" I asked.

"You crazy? Catherine is the best sword fighter of the century!" He exclaimed. I looked at Catherine, who was now standing in the middle of the arena, impatient. No way that girl could be _that_ good. I mean, she was innocent!

"Uh… okay, now can you get out of here? Me and her have to fight." I said. He nodded and got out running.

I walked towards where Catherine was standing. "So… lets fight?"

She smirked. "Oh, yes." She swung her sword at me with incredible speed. I lifted my shield and blocked it, but next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my legs. I saw Catherine's sword dripping with a bit of blood in the point. Correcting myself, she wasn't _that_ innocent.

I jabbed at her, but she blocked it with her shield and cut the skin on my arm left arm-the arm that was holding the sword. I dropped both the sword and the shield and covered the place where she had cut me with the left hand while wincing in pain.

Catherine smirked, capped Last Sight and dropped her shield. She took off her armor and helmet and kicked me in the stomach, _hard_, sending me flying some feet back. I fell to the floor, but quickly got up.

"So that's how you want to fight?" I asked. I took off my helmet and armor and charged at her with a bit of difficulty as my legs were hurting as hell. My right arm wouldn't be as strong as usual because it was _cut_, so I had some disadvantage. I tried to punch her, but she ducked and punched me in… the place.

I clutched my things and fell to the floor in pain.

"Holy shit! Fuck! Why is fucking life so harsh?! Why does shit happen?!" I kept on screaming while tears rolled down my cheeks.

Once the pain stopped (long and painful two minutes), Catherine helped me up.

"Sorry for that." She said.

I glared at her. "I bet you are definitely not sorry."

She grinned. "You're absolutely right."

_Innocent_? This girl was more like a demon or something. I think she was either always in a good mood or she had done some plastic surgery or something, because she was always either smiling or grinning. Well, except for some few times when she smirked.

She studied the cuts she had done on me and got a serious expression. "We need to treat those cuts at the big house. Come with me."

:::::

It was dinner.

Everyone looked hungry and Chiron stood by the campfire. The tables had several people each, mainly the Apollo and Hermes cabins. The big three tables (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) hadn't much people. The Zeus table was empty, but the Hades and Poseidon tables had at least three kids each. The dining hall was open to the sky and had no walls, just Greek columns, tables and a campfire. It had a log on its side with a girl about our age with a stick poking on the fire. She looked at us and smiled, then concentrated again on the fire. Me and Billie were standing by Chiron, each one of us at one side of him. Catherine was sitting at the Athena table.

"Campers," He announced. "I'm happy to tell you that two new campers have joined us. Samuel Armstrong and Billie-uh…"

"Billie Dirnt." Said Green Day fan told him. And now with the _bassist_?

"Well, Samuel Armstrong and Billie Dirnt. And now with the claiming!" Chiron said.

Everyone stared at me.

"Uh… guys, what is it?" I asked.

"Over you, Sam." Said Billie. I looked over me to see a lightning bolt glowing blue disappearing.

"Cloud-gatherer, Sky father. Hail Samuel Armstrong, son of Zeus!" Chiron announced. Everyone got up from their seats and kneeled. Well, except for Billie, who didn't knew what the heck to do.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

**End of chap guys. Next chap there will be a quest. I don't know what quest, but I have hyperactive imagination. An idea will eventually come to mind. Well, anyways, review, people!**


	3. Shit happens

**Chap three: Shit happens.**

When I was little, I've always expected to get to know my dad in an emotional encounter, like "Dad!", then he said "Son!" and then we hugged.

I never expected to be _claimed _with a_ freaking lighting symbol _over my_ freaking head _signaling my dad wasthe_ freaking god of the gods_.

Life sucks.

"Sam," Said Chiron. "You may sit at the Zeus table."

I sat there, and as soon as I did I noticed all eyes were on me. I looked at Chiron like if I was saying _What the heck's up with these people?_

He got an expression that probably said _everything will be explained at the right time_. Either that or _You didn't get A in your test. You'll get some punishment, you know._

I really hoped it was the first one.

:::::

Next day I woke up alone in my cabin and sighed as I remembered last day's events. I had been claimed by the sky lord and Billie by Athena (no surprise with that). Chiron said he had contacted mine and Billie's parents and said it was allright.

I looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning. Heck, I never slept that long.

I got up and dressed up with a black shirt Catherine had given me last night and my black trousers.

I got down of my bedroom and walked downstairs. The Zeus cabin had two stories and two bedrooms upstairs. The staircase began in the middle of the cabin and went all the way up to the second floor, which was just a small corridor with the cabin back wall and two bedrooms; one for the boys and one to girls. The cabin had tables with jewels and jars and some had photos of ancient kids of Zeus.

I focused in the most recent photo; a girl in punk clothes and a… Green Day t-shirt (unfortunately). She had spiky black hair that went to her shoulders and electrifying blue eyes.

"That's aunt Thalia." Said a female voice behind me. I jumped, scared, and landed with my back on the floor. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Oh, man. What the heck." I said. I looked up and saw Catherine standing where I was a second ago. She giggled.

"Sorry, wasn't my intention." She said.

I got up and glared at her. "When did you get in here?"

"Five seconds ago. Sword classes, remember?"

Oh, man. I completely forgot that. I had my first swordplay class in ten minutes, with her. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"Okay, let's go to the arena." She said and started to walk away.

"Wait." I said. She turned her head and looked at me. "Do you have any idea of _why_ I am the only son of Zeus while the other two big three have kids?"

She considered my question, then looked at me in the same way Chiron did last night. Something that said _Everything will be explained at the right moment _or _If you don't come with me I will personally castrate you_ or even _You are on drugs_. I don't know which, but I really expected the first one to be the right one.

I didn't want to be forced to smell cocaine or something, so I followed her out of the cabin and towards the arena.

:::::

The next four days were harsh. Catherine was forcing me harder than ever into swordplay classes and Billie just didn't help me much. The hardest thing he did was staring at the clouds and occasionally going to the bathroom. Lazy-ass. I caught him some times staring at Catherine (laid on the grass, of course).

Anyways, I was most of the time after swordplay classes on the big house, treating some wounds.

Right now I was in front of my cabin door and about to open it, but then it burst open and hit my face. I fell backwards clutching my nose and saw Catherine entering the cabin and staring at me.

"Oh… sorry, Sam. Usually you wake up later." She said.

"… You mean five seconds later."

She nodded. I sighed.

"And what is this whole thing about?" I asked, standing up and wiping some blood off my nose.

She grabbed a cube of ambrosia and made me eat it. I felt the taste of the chocolate cookies my mom did. I instantly felt my nose healing.

"Chiron asked us to meet him at the big house." She explained.

I nodded and followed her out.

"So," I said while getting out of the cabin. "You said that that girl was named Thalia some days ago."

She nodded. "I called her 'aunt Thalia', right? She's my dad's cousin. She's a hunter of Artemis. Sometimes, Artemis gives her a break and she visits us, that's why I call'er 'aunt'."

I nodded and headed off towards the big house.

Once we got there, I saw Billie reading a newspaper and Chiron studying him. The centaur then glanced at us sideways.

"Sit down." He said.

I sat down beside Catherine and in front of Chiron and Catherine sat next to Billie.

"Billie," Chiron said. "May you show us what you're reading?"

Billie nodded and showed us the headline. It took me some time to read, but then I managed to do it. It read: _Earthquake causes hundreds of causalities and thousands of injuries and lets thousands of people homeless in Russia._

"That was two days ago," Explained Chiron. "Yesterday an earthquake of the same level got the Greek coastline."

I just blinked. "And what does that mean?"

"It's not a typical earthquake," Said Billie. "It's moving."

Catherine got a questioning look on her face. "Moving?"

Chiron nodded. "We fear an ancient deity is moving."

"Wait a bit." Catherine. "What could possibly cause such tremors?"

"Gaia," Said Billie. "The mother earth."

Oh.

Shit.

"You mean the freaking mother of Kronos is regaining power?" I asked.

Billie nodded. "And seems like she will try to provoke another Titan rebellion. We think she's trying to join Uranus's fragments together, as it happened with Kronos twenty years ago."

"Wait," I said. "_Another_ Titan rebellion?"

Chiron nodded. "I told Billie here everything about it. It happened twenty years ago when Kronos tried to regain power."

"Well, anyways," Catherine said. "Besides Uranus, which other Titan does Gaia plan to use?"

Chiron shook his head. "We have not such information. Mysterious tremors started two months ago. I think you heard of the tremors in Brazil."

We all shook our heads.

"Well, there were two tremors. Little, but they still were tremors. Well, it's there when all the tremors started. Brazil wasn't supposed to have tremors, as it is under a giant tectonic slab with no geologic fails. Then came Haiti. And now Greece. We believe Gaia wants to get all the continents to fear her before she attacks the U.S."

"Which is where Olympus and everything else is, right?" I asked.

"Exactly," Chiron affirmed. "Olympus is here in NY, in the Empire States Building. 600th floor, to be exact."

Uh… right.

"We still don't know Gaia's headquarters. But we know she is already organizing an army. And definitely not a little one." Chiron said.

"And… what's it about us?" Asked Catherine.

Chiron sighed. "I think you've noticed Mr. D isn't here."

Yeah, I had. I thought it was strange not to hear any _Go on straight to the point and stop wasting my time, Chiron_.

We nodded.

"Well," Chiron sighed. "He's been kidnapped."

YEAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HE'S OUT! WORLD WILL FINALLY BE A PARADISE!!!!!

…

…

I _had_ to say it out loud, didn't I?

The guys and Chiron looked at me awkwardly.

"Uh… Sorry, guys." I said.

"Well, Sam, there's where you enter," Chiron said. "You have to rescue him."

I could tell Chiron was saying it halfheartedly. I internally laughed at that.

"But Chiron," Said Catherine. "Do you at least know _where_ Mr. D is being held?"

"At Gaia's headquarters." He instantly said.

Man, this sucks.

"Which you don't know where is, right?" Asked Catherine. Chiron nodded.

"You have to find it," Said Chiron. "And for that, you have to consult the oracle."

I frowned. "Oracle?"

"That stuff that gives prophecies, Sam." Said Billie.

"Ah, right."

"Well, Sam," Said Chiron. "You may go there, alone."

I nodded, got up and headed towards a door.

"Uh… Sam, that's the exit. The Oracle stays in the attic." Said Catherine. I stopped and turned around, blushing.

"Right!" I exclaimed and ran to another door. I opened it, to reveal a lot of wine bottles. I could only blink. "The heck."

"Uhm… that would be Mr. D's secret wine compartment not even I knew about." Said Chiron. "Well, anyways, the right door is the one to the left." He then signaled to a door. I nodded and ran through it, relieved to notice a corridor.

Once I got to the third floor, I saw a stair leading to a step door on the ceiling. I climbed it and opened the step door.

What I saw didn't quite match an Oracle description.

The room was all pink and had system sounds all around. There were pink fluffy carpets on the floor and a couplet bed with a red-headed woman on it, listening to an iPod. I stepped on a carpet and she instantly turned her head from the window of the attic to me.

"Samuel Armstrong," She said. Her voice was nothing but sweet. "I've been expecting you."

Now that I looked closer, I could see that she had dots all over her face.

"Uh… that's good," I said. "Now… I'm here for a-"

"Prophecy. I know. I have the gift of prophecy. I knew that sooner or later you would come here. I'm the oracle of Delphi."

I blinked. "That's-good. Now, can you give me a prophecy, already? I'm getting sick of all this pink."

She nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing green. She stood up from her bed and moved towards me. She stopped at some feet from me. She started to talk. When she spoke, it seemed like six she's were talking at the same time.

_To the west you must head_

_To the land of the dead_

_Fight against yourselves_

_And you'll soon be doomed_

_Fight the earth army_

_And rescue the mad god_

_Before Olympus falls_

_To the hands of the one who calls_

The crazy lady stopped talking and fell to the floor, unconscious. I wasn't in the mood to wake her up again, so I decided to go downstairs.

:::::

When I got there I saw Chiron, Catherine and Billie doing a competition of who shot most wine bottles with a bow and arrow. Of course, Chiron was winning.

I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"So, Sam," Chiron said. "You got the prophecy?"

I nodded and told them the prophecy.

"Hm… The first line is quite obvious." Catherine observed.

"But the second one is a bit more difficult." I said.

Chiron shook his head. "The land of dead would be the underworld. It fits. LA is to the west, the entrance to the world is at DOA recording studios."

Both Catherine and me widened our eyes. And Billie… lets just say he should be dreaming about being the _original_ Billie Joe or something.

"You mean we have to go to the _underworld_?" Asked Catherine, open-mouthed.

Chiron nodded. "About the third and fourth lines…"

"Uhm… I think that means that if we fight against each other we'll kinda be killed, right?" I observed.

"Smart comment." Sneered Catherine.

"Thanks," I said, as if didn't noticing the _enormous_ amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"_Fight the earth army_"

"Gaia's army."

"_And rescue the mad god_"

"Dyonisius."

"_Before Olympus falls to the hand of the one who calls._"

"No idea."

"Very well," Said Chiron. "Wake up Billie and take a bath and change clothes. You're leaving in half an hour. We'll meet at Half-Blood Hill."

We nodded, woke up Billie ("I was playing 21 guns, and you just _had_ to ruin the whole stuff!" He shouted) and headed towards our cabins in order to pack our things.

:::::

We met at Half-blood hill in thirty minutes. Catherine was wearing a black Led Zeppelin tank shirt, jeans and Rebooks. I was wearing my usual black stuff. A plain black t-shirt, black jeans and black Adidas. Billie was wearing his usual outfit. Green Day t-shirt and jeans. The camp van was by us and Argus-this guy with eyes all over his body-was waiting for us.

I saw Chiron approach us.

"Sam, your father ordered me to give you this." He said and handed me a steel ring. It was all made of steel except for a blue jewel. The perfect marriage ring. I caught it in my hand.

"And this would be…"

"For you to ask Catherine in marriage."

I felt like all the blood I had was going to my face. "WHAT?"

Chiron chuckled. "Kidding. It's a weapon. I don't quite know what it is, as I've never seen it."

I put the ring in my right middle finger. "Uhm… and how do I activate it?"

"Zeus told me this far," He said. "You have to press the jewel."

I put my right hand in front of my face and with the left hand pressed the ring's jewel. The ring melted into my skin. Literally. Suddenly, my right arm started, from the hand, to get steel color, like if it was some liquid that covered my arm. But my hand was now blue-the same color of the jewel. Lightning shot out from my arm and started to spin around it. Clouds appeared and lightning started to fall nearby CHB.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

Chiron studied my arm. "Must give you extra-strength, as well as the ability to control your lightning nature. When you activate it, of course."

"But Chiron," I said. "How the hell do I deactivate it?"

I looked at the other guys. The same thought seemed to cross our minds.

As Gump would say, shit happens.

**End of chap, guys! Next chapter will be action-full, I promise. Anyways, review!**


	4. Monster, dudes and Billie's name

**Chapter four: I destroy a freaking monster, break some guys arm and learn Billie's name.**

After another thirty minutes of _doom_, I finally managed to deactivate my super-arm.

I simply had to think about it.

Duh.

Anyways, me and the guys were in the van (Billie and Catherine were whispering something to themselves. I _really_ didn't like that). I was by the window, staring at the now rainy landscape. The rain. I don't know why, but it always made me feel better. Maybe my dad's attempt to comfort me. It only rained when I was down, and this occasion wasn't any different. I mean, who wouldn't be down when you discover your whole life till now has been a freaking lie and that, in reality, you're son of some Greek god?

Correct answer: Billie Dirnt.

I kept staring at the landscape. Droplets of water crashed into the van's window and slipped to its back because of the speed we were going at. The grass and trees were covered in water, and the wind made minor trees shake. I sighed and looked at my chatting friends. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. I didn't understand. How come they were enjoying the moment when a _god_ had been _kidnapped_?

Yeah.

Argus was driving. He didn't usually speak, except when he was backwards to us, like right now.

"Hey, Sam, What is it?" Asked Catherine. "You look… down."

I turned my head at her and sighed. "It's just that… I found out my dad was the god of gods and all… I mean, my whole life has been a lie!"

She shook her head. "No. Your mother loves you, as Billie's dad loves him. That wasn't a lie."

I turned at the window, again. "One thing wasn't a lie. _And_? That makes the _rest_ of my life a lie, except for my mother."

I heard Catherine sigh. "Look, Sam. I know this may be difficult for you, but you have to get over it! You had friends at you school, right?"

I shook my head. "No. Only Billie. All other people enjoyed seeing that snake beat us and called us names… It was horrible. If you were in my skin you would understand it."

She grabbed my right shoulder and turned me around. "Look, Sam. You may not be Goth, but you're looking _emo_ right now. C'mon, cheer up! We're going on a quest! You have us to go there with you, right?"

I closed my eyes, sighed and nodded. She put her hands in my shoulders.

"We'll do great, don't worry." She assured me. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course we will."

:::::

"This is as far as I can go," Said Argus. We had stopped at the limits of Manhattan.

"Only this? Man, this sucks." Mumbled Billie.

We got out of the van. The rain had stopped, except from some droplets of water that occasionally fell. I turned at Catherine. She had said she had money, so… "Hey, Catherine, how much money do you have in there?"

She sighed. "I don't know. And call me Cathy, please."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Ok. Cathy, can you please calculate how much money do we have?"

She smiled. "I already have."

Silence.

"You're awkward." I stated. She pouted, then smiled.

"A thousand. If we don't mess up, it'll be enough to go to LA."

I particularly didn't like the _if_ we don't mess up.

"But how do we get there? By bus?" Billie asked. Catheri-_Cathy_ rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. By train."

:::::

And that's how we were now on a train to LA. I was relaxed, like _In some days we'll be in LA, right? This quest will be short._

Man, was I wrong.

:::::

It was night. We had bought a compartment for us. Catherine was sleeping next to me and had her head on my shoulder. Billie was sleeping like a little baby in the other train sofa, which was in front of mine and Catherine's. The compartment was pretty small, just two sofas, the walls were made of wood and had a wooden door with a circular door knob. It had a several windows with no curtains, which was a pain. We were passing through a little forest. There could be heard strange roars. Probably monsters. Also a pain. And the worst thing was the glow of the full moon. It was reflecting in my open eyes.

If you haven't noticed till now, I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't, due to the _freaking_ glow of the moon.

The train suddenly stopped. There was a little trembling, and then our compartment went upside down. Literally. It rolled over and all of us fell to the floor-uh… to the roof, that was now the floor… you got my point. The guys seemed to wake up, because Catherine shouted, "What the fuck?!" And Billie exclaimed, "Five more minutes!"

Wow, if _that_ was how his dad woke him up, I _really_ didn't want to be in Billie's skin.

I pressed my ring and in the blink of an eye my arm was all steel except for the fist, which was as blue as the jewel. Instantly, lightning started to spin around my right arm. I stood up and punched the wall, which went flying over the forest and fell Zeus knows where. We all got out of the compartment and looked at the train. It was all rolled over. We then looked at whatever had stopped the train.

I have never regretted anything in my life more than that simple action.

It was a Hydra. That serpent-like thing that grew two heads when you cut one. But it wasn't a simple Hydra. It was as freaking tall as the empire states building.

Me and Catherine said at the same time, "We're screwed."

Billie just said, "I don't wanna go to school!"

I _really didn't want_ to be on his skin.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

At that same time, one of the Hydra's heads spit some liquid towards us, but it missed and fell over our compartment, which melted like the ice in the middle of the lava.

"Well," Considered Billie. "We can't go back to that train, that's sure."

"And we can't buy anything else because our money was in there." Catherine said.

"_And_ if we don't run for our lives, we're gonna be killed right now and here." I said.

The others considered the idea.

"Yeah, so… run?" They asked me at the same time.

I nodded. "Pretty much yeah, run."

**Five seconds later…**

"Gaaaaaaaah!!!! This freaking monster's gonna kill us!" I shouted.

"I agreeeee!!!!!" Screamed Billie.

"Can't you say something more natural, Billieeeeeee!!!!!" Screamed Catherine.

"Noooooooooooooo, I caaaaaaaan't!!!!" He shouted.

"Can you two shut up!!!!!" I screamed. "We're being pursuit by a freaking monster and you argue about talking?!"

"You shut up, you miserable son of Zeus!" Screamed Catherine. I think she got a _bit_ nervous when being in a life or death situation. Suddenly, she fell to the floor, screaming in pain and clutching the back of her leg. I stopped and went to check up on her. I got her hand away from where she was clutching her leg and saw it. She had a serious burn on the form of a circle on the back of her leg. I stood and turned around wearing a murderous glare and with my steel arm activated. I pointed at the main head of the Hydra.

"You," I hissed. "Never mess with my friends."

A lightning bolt shot out of my index finger and hit the Hydra, sending it some steps back. I started to walk forward. The Hydra spit some acid on me, but I made a shield of lightning and deflected the incoming liquid. The Hydra seemed horrified.

"What?" I mocked. "You are so weak at the point of having to use acid to defeat your opponents? You're pathetic."

That wasn't unlike me, but well. In a moment of fury, I have a good guess people aren't themselves.

The Hydra hissed and attacked with all of its nine heads. I grabbed one with my steel arm. A small crater formed under my feet. I channeled all lightning I had to the Hydra's head, literally shocking it, and almost dropped dead to the floor. Yeah, almost, because as it was about to hit the floor it vanished into golden dust.

I also almost dropped dead to the floor.

Almost, because I dropped _unconscious_ to the floor.

Last thing I remember was feeling the smell of ozone and the sound of water droplets falling on the forest.

:::::

"Is he going to wake up anytime soon? I'm done with the idiot snoring."

"Billie! Don't talk like that? He's saved us from some giant monster! Give him some credit!"

"C'mon, Cathy. Are you telling me you ain't annoyed of the snoring?"

"… Maybe a little-"

"Confess."

"Okay! Okay! I am! What about it?"

"… Wake him up, already."

"Okay, okay."

I felt a tug in my shoulder and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Catherine in front of me. Our faces were dangerously close.

"A-Am I in heaven?" I asked quietly. Catherine chuckled.

"You're most likely in hell. Now wake up, sleeping beauty."

I blushed and sat up. I noticed we were in a cave. It was very big. At least nine feet tall and twenty feet large in all senses, which made the cave seem a circumference. I also noticed I had been sleeping in something made out of… my clothes, except boxers.

Naturally, my first words were, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES?!"

The guys rolled their eyes at the same time. "We wanted you to sleep well."

"Which was a mistake." Billie added.

"How much time was I out?" I instantly asked.

"Uhm… one and a half days." Said Catherine.

"Snoring." Added Billie. I glared at him.

"You _have _to be the pessimist one."

He shrugged. "That's why I am your best friend."

I chuckled. "Of course."

"Well," Cathy said. "Now that you're up I think we can keep on with the quest."

I nodded. "And remember me never to kill gigantic Hydras shocking them again."

The guys laughed. "And never scare us like that again."

"And never _snore_ like that again." Added Billie. Catherine slapped the back of his head.

"Stop it, already."

Billie rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

:::::

We had walked some yards when shit went wrong.

Billie seemed to notice something, and then his eyes widened.

"Duck" He shouted. We instantly followed his example, just in time, because a volley of arrows passed over our heads and warriors with Greek armors got out of the bushes we were passing by. They tried to attack us, but Catherine kept them busy with her sword, last sight. Billie got out a pen and clicked it. It instantly expanded into a seven feet long spear. I didn't even knew he had that stuff. He stabbed one of the guys in the leg and then swung the spear under four warriors, knocking them into the floor.

I activated my steel arm and willed the lightning not to appear, and fortunately it didn't. I punched one of the guys in the guts and elbowed one behind me in the stomach.

"Jump!" I ordered my friends, which confusedly obeyed while I punched the floor, breaking it and sending vibrations, making the other enemies fall. All of them seemed unconscious except for the one I had elbowed. I walked towards him and grabbed him by the neck. I lifted the poor guy until he was a foot in the air. He grabbed my hand in a desperate attempt to free himself.

"Look," I said. "I really don't wanna do this, but I will not if you tell me who sent you all."

He had a look of fury in his eyes. "I won't say a thing!"

I pressed his neck harder. "Really?"

"Y-yes, I won't." He said, though I could tell he didn't seem so sure of himself. I pressed him against a tree.

"And what about now?"

"O-okay! I-I'll tell you! Just release me!"

I released him. He fell to the floor with his hands on it and coughed up some blood, then stood up. I saw he was about to grab a dagger he had with him and smirked, because the dagger had already been taken by my dearest friend, Billie.

"You searching for this?" Said Green Day fan said, holding the dagger with his thumb and index finger.

"G-give it back!" The guy ordered stupidly. Billie smirked.

"I think not." He said and threw the dagger Zeus knows where.

I grabbed the guy's shoulder, turned him around, made him kneel and grabbed both his arms while putting my right foot on his back.

"I'll break both your arms if you don't tell us-" But I was interrupted.

"You don't have the balls."

I sighed. "Why didn't I kill you when I had the chance?"

I could tell he was smirking. "As I said, you don't have the balls."

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this, but I had to find out who had sent them.

I pushed his back and pulled his left arm.

_**CRACK**_

The sound of the left arm breaking could be heard a mile away.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!" The guy shouted.

"I don't have the balls? Wanna me to break your other arm?" I mocked.

"Okay! I'll tell you! Mother Earth sent us! Her headquarters are in the underworld! She sent us to finish you off! She thought you would be weakened by the Hydra's attack and sent us to finish all of you off! Just don't kill me!" He exclaimed.

When I was about to release the poor guy Billie signaled me not to.

"Which place of the underworld, exactly?" My friend asked.

"E-Erebus! The fields of punishment! She released all of the punished souls in order for them to join her and is in constant fight with the lord of the dead!" He cried.

Well, at least Hades didn't join her.

"And," I said. "How is she rejoining Uranus's parts?"

"It's an ancient spell only she knows, but it takes three years for it to get done!"

"But then," Asked Catherine. "why is she provoking all of those earthquakes?"

"She-she wants the world to fear her, that's why!"

I pulled his right arm. "Really?"

"Nhhhhh."

"Answer him. Believe me, you'll regret it if you don't." Said Billie.

"Indeed," I said. "And afterwards come the legs."

"Okay! Okay! I'll answer you!" He said. "In order to accomplish the spell she has to destroy some key places of the world, though I don't know exactly why and neither do I know the next key places she'll attack. Just knock me out or something!"

"… Why did you join her, in first place?" I asked.

The guy clenched his teeth. "She promised she could bring my parents back from the dead once she was in control."

"… The fates decide who dies and who doesn't. You can't change it." Said Catherine.

"Yes, I can, and I wi-"

But whatever he was going to say was cut off by a punch in the back of his neck.

I turned around and faced the guys.

"We have to report this to Chiron." I said and the others nodded.

"You're right," Said Billie. "Gaia is offering her minions the perfect world. And all about the whole the-world-fears-her thing."

I sighed while looking at the guy I had just knocked out. He just dreamt about a perfect world with his parents. He should be a mortal or something, because his fighting level wasn't one of a demigod.

"C'mon," I said halfheartedly. "Let's keep going."

:::::

We had been walking all day through the forest, fortunately without an attack. It was good to walk in there. The combination of the sun and the little coldness of the forest made a nice atmosphere that helped us go faster.

It was sunset by now, and we had decided to stop by a clearance.

"So," I said. We were all sitting down with our backs laid on a same tree, side-to-side. "What do we do next?"

"Uhm… First we have to find some money." Said Billie.

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean, _after_ we get some money, what do we do? I mean, we're starving, right?" I said. To prove my point, our stomachs roared _loudly_.

"Yeah," Said Catherine. "And this whole thing is getting monotonic."

"What about a Green Day sing-along?" Suggested Billie. We both slapped the back of his head.

"No fucking way." We said at the same time. Billie sighed.

"Why is it that you don't like Green Day?" He asked, annoyed.

"They play something called _punk/rock_, Billie. Who can possibly like that?" We said at the same time.

He considered the idea. "Oh, nobody. Just _tons_ of fans. How do you think they're making so much success?" **(A/N: I completely agree with Billie… I'm a Green Day fan. Of course, not like Billie (he is kinda me fifty times… including the lazy-ass stuff), but I still **_**really**_** like Green Day. Anyways…)**

"… Billie, what's your _real_ name, anyways?" I asked.

Catherine looked confused. "What do you mean by '_real'_ name?

I sighed. "Billie Joe, Mike Dirnt. Vocals and Guitar and Bass and Vocals, respectively. Both of Green Day. Now put two plus two and calculate."

Catherine glared at Billie. "You _changed_ your name for _Green Day dudes_?"

He shrugged. "Not my fault my name's too ugly."

I smirked. "And that would be…"

He sighed. "Carl Trent."

Both mine and Catherine's right eyes twitched. "And you actually change your name because of that?"

He shrugged again. "It's too ugly."

**Hey, end of chap, guys. As promised, a lot of action in this chapter. Well, anyways, like it? Hate it? What did you think? Review, please!**


	5. We get captured

**Chapter five: We are captured.**

Tell you what.

My dreams suck.

You see, ever since I can remember I had strange dreams, which happened to be nightmares. For example, once I dreamt about my mother doing it with the school bus driver… but that's another story.

Anyways, I just want to say that I never had a dream like the one I had that night.

I was standing inside a fortress. It was made of a gigantic wooden barricade. It had at least half a mile on each side and roman-style red tents all around with a huge blue one in the center of the fortress. The odd stuff was that the fortress seemed to be inside a gigantic cave. It had stalactites hanging from the ceiling, that pretty much seemed to say _come on! Walk under me and you'll go to heaven!_ Or something. Or was it Elysium? Dunno.

I hadn't any interest in walking towards the huge tent, but my feet didn't mind my brain screaming _Stop, Holy shit! We'll get fucking killed!_

Once I got into the huge tent I gasped. It really wasn't what one expected to see in a roman general's tent.

There were two circular tables to each side of the entrance with _bonsais_ all around and two cherry trees on each side of a throne made of pure wood. There was a dense smell of incense in the tent, though I didn't know where it got out from. A black woman that could easily make Catherine eat dirt in beautifulness scale sat in the throne. She had red wavy uncombed hair with tints of black. Her intense brown eyes were piercing. If looks could kill, the whole universe would be an enormous black hole, because she wore a permanent dangerous scowl, and that plus the brown eyes gave her a dangerous aura. About auras, she had a brown one all over her body. She wore a green old-fashioned dress and had her arms on the armrests of the throne. A guy with blonde hair and in full Greek armor was kneeling in front of the throne.

"Milady, we have another victory against Hades's army. If we manage our way, in two days we'll be in control of the underworld." The guy said.

She rolled her eyes and started hitting the right armrest with her fingers. "Is that all?"

"Y-yes, milady."

"Well," She said. "Bring Dionysius here, I want to have a little talk with him."

The guy stood up and bowed. "O-of course, milady." He got out of the tent and in five minutes more or less two people, the guy with blond hair and another one with jet black hair and odd purple eyes entered the tent holding Dionysius. Well, it took me some time to recognize him, for the simple fact he was a lot skinner. Except for that, he was the same, only in orange prisoner outfit. They threw Dionysius to the ground and his head hit the base of the throne. He quickly stood up rubbing his head.

Gaia made a mention with her hand for the dudes to leave. They obeyed without hesitation.

"So, Dionysius, what do you think of our accommodations?" The woman asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Gaia. I was in the best part of the dream." He mumbled.

Gaia sighed. "I really am dissapointed. I expected gods to be more glorious than this."

Dionysius rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "And I expected mother earth to be more generous than to give her guest a dark little room with no food."

"You should feel proud I'm giving you this," She said, smirking. "The punishment of the other gods are going to be _much_ worse."

Dionysius kinda smirked. "The most powerful demigods at camp Half-Blood are coming here to save me. You'll stand no chance against them."

Gaia laughed, that kinda psychopathic laugh you see in cartoons. "You mean the son of Zeus, the quarter-blood and the son of Athena? You really think they stand a chance against my army?"

Dionysius now _really_ smirked. "Ever since I know they killed your little pet and knocked out your minions."

Gaia's smile faded. "They don't know who they're messing with."

Dionysius smirked even harder. "Apparently, you don't know as well. The son of Zeus has been spying on us the whole time." He then looked at where I was standing and Gaia followed his glance.

"Damn it!" She screamed.

I woke up with a start and noticed it was still evening. I looked at the guys to see if they were ok. Billie was snoring loudly to my left and Catherine was sleeping like an angel to my right. The bonfire had already gone out and I could only see them by the glow of the evening sky. I bent my legs and laid my arms on my knees while staring at the night sky and sighed.

"Why does this all happen to me?" I mumbled to myself. I then glanced sideways at Catherine's sleeping figure.

"Why did you wake up so suddenly?" She asked. Okay, maybe not so sleeping.

"Nightmare." I replied.

"About what?"

I told her about my nightmare.

"That's bad." She said.

"No. Really?" I asked sarcastically. She death-glared me and sat up, pretty much in the same position as me, looking over at the sky.

"If Hades's army is already screwed, then Gaia will rule the underworld. We have to convince your father to help him. If he doesn't, that's one of the big three down." She observed.

I nodded.

"You know," She said. "Not all constellations are that old."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my head at her. She did the same.

"That constellation," She said, pointing at the sky. "Is the constellation of the hunter. It's in tribute to a hunter of Artemis that fought alongside the goddess for two thousand years and died fighting her father, Atlas."

I looked up at the constellation she was pointing at. It was similar to the Orion constellation, except a bit smaller. "How do you know that?"

"My parents were there when Artemis created it. They once showed it to me when I first went at Camp Half-Blood. I don't know why, but I feel like it comforts me when I stare at it hard enough. It's almost as if I can see the girl that died fighting. When I feel alone I feel like someone is embracing me when I look at it. As if the spirit of the girl was trying to comfort me."

"I usually can't see it," She kept on. "One can't see the sky in NYC. That's why Camp is my favorite place besides my home. But ever since you arrived I haven't felt alone. I know what you may be thinking. 'But in both your cabins there are kids, right?'" I nodded. "Well, I don't like them much. Neither do they like me. They don't accept the fact that a quarter-blood can be better than them in a life-or-death situation. Billie is my first 'uncle' who doesn't judge me for what I am, just sees me from _who _I am. And you… I don't know why, but the lone thought that you're around makes me feel better. I don't feel lonely with you."

I smiled. "So you haven't looked up at the hunter constellation ever since we got to camp, right?"

She nodded. It was dark, but I could tell she was smiling. "You're right. Ever since you two got to camp I haven't looked at the huntress."

We stood like that, in comfortable silence for minutes that seemed to be hours, staring at the sky, but I decided to break it.

"Cathy, tell me, why do I make you feel 'better'?" I asked.

"… I don't know, Sam. You just… you make me feel kinda special. You're my best friend, Sam. I think that that's why." She replied.

"… I'm your best friend?" I asked. She nodded.

"I know it may be a too early to say that, but yeah, you're my best friend."

I smiled. "You're also my best friend. Both you and the punk snoring guy."

Catherine looked at me with a questioning look. "Snoring?"

To prove my point, Billie started to snore loudly.

"How do you know?" She asked.

I sighed and shrugged. "I once invited him to sleep over at my house. Worse mistake I ever made after eavesdropping my mom's bedroom at night… she was touching herself… anyways, as I was saying, worse mistake I ever made. He snores like that every night. I couldn't sleep. And I couldn't throw a punch at him when he woke up because I was too weak."

She chuckled. "You two love each other. Well, if you get really that weak when you don't sleep, then I think it's time to sleep right?"

I nodded, smiling. "Of course."

We laid back on our pieces of grass and in no time I was deep in my sleep.

I didn't have any more nightmares.

:::::

I woke up to the sound of a throat being screwed up. I jumped with a start and hit my head on the floor. I sat up rubbing my head.

"Oh, what the fuck." I mumbled.

"The fuck's called horseshoes and handgranades." Said Billie… or Carl… or whatever, who was kneeled next to me, holding the iPod he had brought with him.

I chuckled. "Make sure I never hear that name again." He sighed.

"Why don't you like Green Day?" He asked.

"We've already told you that, Carl." Said Catherine, who was standing with her back laid in a tree and with her arms folded.

"It's Billie!" He exclaimed, standing up.

"Whatever."

I stood up and put my hands on the back of my neck while staring at the morning sky. "Hey, guys," I said. "Are we anywhere near some city?"

Billie seemed deep in thought. "Hm… I think we're somewhere near Monroe."

"… And that would be…?" I asked.

"Stroudsburg, Monroe, Pennsylvania. Never heard about it?" He asked.

"No, never." Both me and Catherine replied.

Billie sighed, looking defeated. "Are you guys really that dumb at the point of not knowing your own state? I swear, if we weren't in the search for some party god I would be sleeping in my cabin."

Catherine seemed to be about to make some philosophic speech, but I decided to cut her off before my ears started to hurt.

"That's Billie for you." I said. Catherine nodded, noticing my _very clear_ disgust for long philosophic speeches.

"Well, then," she said. "Let's get to this Monroe city."

:::::

We walked through some more miles and farms until we got to a town. It didn't seem to be very big. Like, there was only one big avenue and ten-story buildings .We were standing on one side of a bridge that passed over the big avenue.

"Uhm… so… let's go?" Asked Billie. We nodded.

"I just have a bad feeling about this place." Catherine said.

"You're right," I said. "We should've left Billie at camp and brought some random satyr."

Billie slapped the back of my head. "Without me you'd be still in that freaking forest."

I chuckled and put my hand on his shoulder. "We know, Charlie, I was just kidding."

"It's Billie." He muttered.

We walked together to the other side of the bridge. When we got there, Catherine decided to talk.

"Now… How do we get some money?" She asked. I shrugged.

"No idea. You two are the smart-asses. Turn up with a freaki-"

"Guys," Billie interrupted me. "I think I already know how to get some money."

He then pointed at an armored car parked in front of a bank. I gulped.

"You're not suggesting-"

"Oh, yes I am." He said, smirking.

:::::

And that's how we are on jail, without any of our weapons. I think there's no need for explanations, right?

"Man, we really screwed up." Said Billie, sitting on his bed. We were all with prison orange outfits.

"Don't tell me." I mocked.

"Guys, can you stop fighting, already?" Catherine kinda begged, laid on the floor in front of me, who was sitting with my back on the wall, on the opposite side of the cell to the bed.

"We could steal an old lady, a gang, but _noooo_, we had to steal a _freaking armored tank."_

"… Shut up."

"Can you stop it already?" Catherine demanded.

"Ask genius over there to shut up." I said.

"No. Ask super-powerful dude over there to shut up." Carl said.

Catherine sighed. "I don't know you, but I'm getting out of here."

"And how exactly do you think you're gonna do it?" I asked. It instantly started to rain.

"If you're wondering, yes, I did that." She muttered.

I got confused and turned my head to face her. "How?"

"Poseidon is the storm-bringer, remember? I can do that kind of stuff." She said.

"Uhm… no, I don't remember."

"… You didn't pay attention when I told that to you, did you?" She asked.

"Uh? What?"

Catherine sighed. "Forget it."

"H-Hey, hold on! I was staring at the rain, that's a-AAAAAGHHHHH!" I screamed as water invaded the cell through the window and started to ice up the bars and break them. Suddenly, the water flow stopped. Catherine was the only one not wet.

"I'm going away." She said and stormed off, crouching to pass between the bars.

"H-Hey! What about the policemen?!" I asked.

"Already taken care of!" She said through the hallway.

"I'm going with her." I said.

"Well," Billie said, his voice full of anger. "_I_ am going alone." He then stormed off to the other direction of the hallway. I sighed and followed Catherine.

"Hey, Catherine, wait a bit!" I shouted from across the hallway. She stopped, waiting for me to run up to her, and that's what I did. She turned around with a murderous look in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I wanna go with you, that's all." I explained.

"Oh, yeah. Typical. You abandon your best friend to stay with the hot girl, right?" She hissed again, this time more dangerous.

"No. He doesn't want to go with us. He wants to go alone." I said.

She sighed, turned around and started to walk again. "Okay, you can follow me, as long as you don't _talk_ to me."

My right eye twitched as I started to walk. "The fuck did I do to you?"

She stopped and turned around, and I bumped into her. "You're an ass, plain and simple."

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"Because you two started fighting for me! The both of you like me, so you fight with each other!" She exclaimed.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, took by surprise.

Catherine sighed. "Tell me, did you two fight that much before?"

I considered what she said. "Uhm… no."

"And you got to fight this much when you met me, right?"

I sighed in defeat. "Yeah."

"So," She said, leaning in. "I assume you like me, right?"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Stop torturing me, woman. You're freaking me out!"

She grabbed my hands and put them down, then leaned in at the point of our noses touching. We were the same height.

"You like me." She stated, then brushed her lips against mine.

"And why do you think that?" I asked.

"For the simple fact that you didn't push away." She said and crashed her lips against mine. We broke apart after thirty seconds, though our lips were occasionally brushing.

"Hey, don't you think we are a bit unprepared for this? I mean, we're only twel-" But I was cut off by her lips in mine.

"Just shut up, will you?" She said once we broke apart.

"Stop it, you two." Said a voice behind me. I turned around to face a policeman holding a gun and trembling it. He was all wet. "F-freeze."

I sighed and muttered, "Amateurs."

"Look," Said Catherine. "Give us my lip gloss and his ring and you won't get hurt."

He tried to stay calm. "W-what are you talking about? I-I'm the one with the gun here, o-okay?"

I walked up to him and grabbed the gun, then put it aside. "Please, don't force me to beat you."

The now sweating and constantly gulping guy searched for something in his pocket and pulled out our weapons. I opened my right hand and he put the disguised weapons on it. I then read his name tag.

"Hotnessinperson?" I then studied him. "Your name doesn't match you much."

I then punched him in the temple, knocking him out.

"Hotness in person?" She asked from behind me. I sighed.

"I wonder how the poor guy managed to go to school without killing himself."

Catherine chuckled. "Okay, you can talk to me."

:::::

As soon as we got out of the police dep., we saw a small baseball court, a training one, to the right, a forest after it and a punk gang stealing people in the sidewalk we were to the left and then we saw a bar across the street.

Catherine looked at me. "Gang, bar, baseball field and forest."

"In sequence." I added. She nodded, smirking.

"C'mon."

We ran towards the gang. All guys were in black and had 'artificial spiky' black hair. All wore a black leather sleeveless jacket and plain black t-shirts under them. They also wore black jeans and had several piercings. They all looked about sixteen. They studied us.

"What are the prison breakers doing here?" Asked one who was standing up. He had a cigarette in his right hand. He brought it up to his mouth, inhaled the nicotine and then exhaled the smoke of the drug.

"Uh…" I said. "We… wanna be friends with you?"

Worst thing to say.

He threw his cigarette to the road and punched his hand. "Do you really think we would accept that?"

"No, not really." Said Catherine.

"Oh, what is a pretty girl like you doing in such a uniform? You should join us and go to bed with us, little beauty." Said the smirking guy. I put myself in front of Catherine.

"Under my dead body, punk." I said, scowling.

The guy laughed. "With pleasure." He hissed and threw a punch at me with his right fist, put I grabbed his fist with my left hand and stopped it. The guy looked horrified. "H-how-'

"Lesson number one," I said, smirking. I then bent the guy's arm to the side. He screamed in pain. "Never mess with me."

Then, with my right hand I grabbed the guy's right elbow and pushed it, throwing him to the floor face-down. I then kicked the guy's face into the floor-I mean _into_ the floor, literally.

"Lesson number two," I kicked the guy's face more into the floor. "Never sub estimate the enemy."

When I though the guy had enough I looked up to the rest of the gang, smiling.

"Anyone else?" I asked in a sweet voice. The guys shook their heads and ran away.

"Wow," Said Catherine. "That was some fight. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I turned at her with my arms folded and sighed. "Bullies at school. You know, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, so I, after some horrible experiences, learnt how to fight off a bigger asshole."

She rolled her eyes. "Boys and their fights…"

She walked towards the unconscious punk and grabbed his wallet.

"Wow," She said. "The guy's got two thousand here."

I chuckled. "The work of a life ruined by two little prats."

Catherine scratched the back of her head. "Uhm… so… we're kinda dating now? I mean, we're only twelve."

"Well," I said, considering the idea. "My idea of a first kiss wasn't quite kissing all wet on a police department, but I think that we have some chance."

Catherine stared at the sky. "Let's talk about this at Camp, once we get back."

"And Catherine," I said. She looked down at me. "Answer me; do you like Billie as well?"

Silence.

"I don't know, Sam. I don't even know if I like you, properly. I'm not sure if I like his or you or whatever. I just don't know. I have to sort stuff out. I'm not sure, I-I'm sorry." She said, looking defeated. I approached her and wrapped my right arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, no worries. You'll have plenty of time to set things up. Anyways, until then, friends?" I said.

Catherine smiled, straightened and ruffed my hair. "Okay, air head. Friends."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Air Head_?"

She nodded. "Air, because you're son of the god of the sky."

I sighed. "Prepare yourself, because the nickname I'm gonna give you will be much, I mean _much_ fucking worse."

She looked at our prison clothes. "I think we can change our clothes before eating something."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Baseball clothes suck, but I think there's nothing to wear besides them… this sucks."

She chuckled. "Yeah, till then, friends."

"But Cathy," I said.

"Yeah?"

"If you're not sure you like me, then why did you kiss me back on the police dep.?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't know."

:::::

We were standing outside the baseball court, trying to make up a plan. I sighed.

"Of all colors, they had to choose _orange_?" I asked.

"You like no colors besides black?" She asked. Now I ask myself; Where had lady good-mood gone to?

"Yeah, I like no more colors besides black. What about it?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said in a devious tone, smirking. I really didn't like this.

"Well, anyways, how do we get their uniforms? I mean, we can't just go there, start screaming and knock them out, can we?" I asked. Catherine kept on smirking. "C-c-can w-we?"

She slowly nodded. "As Barack Obama would say; Yes, we can!"

And with those last words, she charged towards the baseball court, screaming something like _gimme those uniforms or you'll suffer!_

"Hey, Catherine," I said, running after her. "Leave some to me!"

Where was the innocence in this girl?

I bumped into Catherine and we both fell to the floor, but quickly stood up.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked.

Catherine kept on staring at the court. "Lastrygoans."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are Lastrygoans?"

"Giants." She said and ducked to the side. I then saw it. The original guys playing baseball were now at least ten feet high. Shit. To prove her point, a flaming baseball ball passed at light speed at one inch of my head to the right. I looked at where it had landed. There was a huge crater on the grass with the ball in the middle. I gulped.

"Personal note; remember about Lastrygoans." I mumbled and pressed my ring. Instanaly, my right arm was pure steel except for the hand, which was pure diamond. Unbreakable.

A flaming ball came flying in my direction, but I managed to grab it with my right hand.

"C'mon, Sam, remember all those baseball classes…" I then willed lightning to start spinning around my arm, and so it did, and then for it to focus on the ball. "Let's see if lightning helps."

I then threw the ball in the direction of one of the giants. Or at least it was supposed to be in the direction of a giant, because it hit the sign of the police dep., making it fall.

"Why does this happen to me?" I mumbled. I then saw a lastrygoan vaporizing into dust. WTF?

Then I felt an invisible force knocking me into the floor.

"What the-"

"I helped you," Catherine's voice said over me.

"Catherine?" I asked.

The air before me shimmered, revealing Catherine turned towards the court holding a Yankees baseball cap.

I raised an eyebrow. "Whassup with the Yankees?"

"It's a gift from my mom," She said, dodging a flaming ball.

"A Yankees cap is a gift from your mom?" I asked.

"No, idiot. It's an invisibility cap." She said. To prove her point, she put it on and disappeared. After some seconds, another lastrygoan vaporized to dust.

"Right," I said, standing up. "Let's shock some giants."

I ran into the court.

One of the lastrygoans tried to punch me into the ground, but I sidestepped and punched his arm, possibly breaking it, plus super-shocking him. The giant kneeled. I took my chance and punched him in the stomach, transforming him into golden dust before he could move. It was like if the punch had gone through him. I felt my arms being grabbed and suddenly I was upside down, being hold in the feet by a lastrygoan. I looked ahead and saw another giant managing to knock Catherine out.

I remembered the prophecy. _Fight with each other and you'll soon be doomed_.

"Shit." Was all I could say before blanking out.

**End of chap, guys. Hope you liked it. If you didn't, deal with it. Anyways, review, no flames!**


	6. Grand Grandma rules hell

**Chapter six: My grand grandmother rules hell.**

I woke up laid in the floor, and quickly stood up. I looked around. I was in a cave with metal bars on the entrance. It had stalactites all over the walls and ceiling. It was all dark, so my eyes took some time to get used to it.

"I think it's an irony for me to say this, but welcome to hell." Said a deep voice from behind me. I turned around so quickly I was surprised my back didn't break.

A tall man, around nine feet tall, was laid on the floor with his hands on the back of his head, staring at the ceiling, like if he had once put people in here and was now evaluating how much fear his victims had passed through. He was pale like milk and was dressed in white Greek robes, so his figure made a contrast with all the dark. I didn't quite catch his face as it was all dark.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man sighed, like if he was someone who had no money and suddenly his little wooden house had been burnt by someone.

"I was once known as the king of the dead," He said. He wouldn't take his eyes off the ceiling. "But now I'm a prisoner of the new ruler of the underworld. My name's Hades, defeated by Gaia."

That took me by surprise. I mean, one of the big three-the ruler of the underworld-was supposed to be mean, not some depressed emo about to cut his wrists or something.

"Weren't you supposed to be great? Proud? To show honor?" I asked. Hades sighed again.

"My great days are gone," He said. "I was defeated."

I nodded and looked around the cave. There was no sign of Catherine or Dionysius.

"Where's Catherine?" I asked him.

"You mean the girl that came with you? She's on the cell to the side." He said, uninterested. As the ceiling was low, I had to go crouched towards the bars.

"CATHERINE!"I shouted.

"SAM?" She shouted back. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?"

"Once," I said. "But that's not the point. Are you Ok?"

After some seconds, she answered, "Just a bruise in the right shoulder. Is Billie there?"

"No sign of him," I said.

"Then where is he?"

"No idea."

Suddenly, a door I guessed to the right of the straight rock corridor that led to the cells opened. I turned my head at it to see a smirking Billie get out with a legion of monsters following him. He extended his arms as if to show us the prison. "So, you like our accommodations?"

I didn't have an idea of what was happening so I asked, "What's this shit about?"

Billie smirked more. "Oh, just showing you mine and mother's new empire," he said. "By the way, you look nice in white, Sam."

I looked at my nonexistent black clothes, to see white Greek robes. "GAAAAHHH! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!!! I HATE WHITE!" I screamed in fake terror, then returned to normal.

"Billie, what's happened to you?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, my dear Catherine. What happens, is that my original mother is Gaia. I was raised by her, and she taught me how to kill. I killed that Billie guy years ago and took his place, then made you, Sam, my best friend. And things got even better when you shot out that lightning. I knew you were son of Zeus, then. I gave you the most obvious clues I already knew everything and that I was on the other team, but of course you two were too ignorant to notice anything. You, Sam, didn't notice my unimpressed impression when I saw Chiron in centaur form and when he told me about Greek gods. Catherine, you didn't notice that I knew too much about our quest, you just thought I was a genius. The truth was, me and mother had planned everything. You two also didn't notice my idea of stealing that armored car was too stupid for it to be _my_ idea. I wanted us to go to jail so that I could go away from you. I knew you would react that way, you two. So predictable. The Giants were a bit unplanned, but mother convinced them not to eat you and bring you here. You two thought you were the greatest at Camp, but you know nothing." He then turned at the monsters. "Now, I want to have a particular conversation with those two, if you don't mind."

The monsters, which included Giants with clubs, giant dogs and snake women, got out by the small wooden door.

As soon as they were out, Billie's smirk faded and he looked at us with concern.

"Guys, you have to get out of here as soon as possible." He said.

I stared at him. I mean, the guy had passed from a stereotype of evilness youth from goodness in person. What the fuck?

"What do you mean, traitor?" Asked Cathy with her voice half-broken.

"I mean I'm a double agent. Yes, I killed Billie, my real name _is_ Carl Trent, but I feared mother back then. I convinced her to bring you here so that you would be able to rescue the two gods-"

"I don't want to be rescued!" Hades's voice boomed from the back of the cell.

"Okay, so that you could rescue Dionysius and fight against her army, as the prophecy said. I only want to help, so," he then took out a set of keys from his pocket and inserted it in the lock of my cell. He turned the key and set the bars apart and let me crawl out from the cell, then did the same to Catherine.

"Where's Dionysius?" I asked.

Carl signaled with his head to the door. "On the palace. Mother's keeping him in a cage there." He then snapped his fingers and we were back to our clothes.

"How-" But Carl interrupted Cathy before she could say anything.

"No time to explain." He said, then took out something from his pocket and slipped it into mine and then took two other things from his other pocket-my ring and Catherine's lip-gloss. He handed each of us our respective weapons.

"Now, Sam," He said. "Knock me out as hard as you can."

I chuckled. "Like old times?"

Carl smiled, probably for the first time in months. A sincere smile. A tear then slipped down his cheek. "Yeah, Sam. Like old times."

I looked at him in concern while clenching my right fist. "You're going to get yourself killed, won't you?"

He slightly nodded. It was such a short movement I could barely notice it. I scowled and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Go with us, then! If you want, you can help us, Carl!"

He shook his head while smiling. "I can't, Sam. I just can't."

I sighed and, for the last time, punched my best friend on the temple. He fell to the floor and released his keys so that they fell next to the cells. We stared sadly at his unconscious body. I sighed and grabbed Catherine by the wrist. "Come on."

She nodded and we got out.

:::::

I originally imagined the underworld like some damned place where people suffered terrible punishments.

What I was seeing was nothing like it.

Trees stood everywhere. They seemed to be standing there for centuries. Grass covered the previous rock floor and a possible spell made the ceiling seem like a clear sunny day. Ghosts with Greek robes stood under the trees dating and monsters roamed all around, but the ghosts didn't seem to mind. A palace stood in the other side of the underworld without roof.

Anyways, this underworld didn't quite match my expectatives.

Suddenly, monsters appeared out of nowhere. A snake woman was talking in a walkie-talkie.

"Yes, prison-breakers found… ATTACK! NOW!" She ordered.

The monsters charged forward, but me and Catherine were with our weapons already out. A giant slashed his club at me, but I quickly sidestepped, making the club fall right at mi side. I then, with my right diamond hand, punched the club, making it crack and then fall to pieces. The lastrygoan seemed taken by surprise, so I took my chance, jumped with all I had and punched him full in the stomach with lightning and strength, transforming him to golden dust. A snake woman… what was its name again? Ah, yes. _Dracaena_. A dracaena charged at me in full battle armor and a spear in hand. She made a stabbing move, put I blocked the spear with my bare hand, then slipped my hand through the spear and grabbed it and pulled it, making the dracaena come in my direction. I then kicked her in the head, turned the spear frontwards and stabbed her. I jabbed the spear through a whole column of monsters that were charging at me.

I looked at Catherine. She had taken care of all the monsters that were attacking her.

"Nice job." I told her.

"I know I am," _am_? WTF? "but we have to get to the palace, no time for complements."

Confused, I nodded while willing my arm to go back to normal.

No more monsters stood in our way.

Once we got to the palace gates, I saw the possible most terrible thing I've ever seen.

The gate had inscriptions of people dyeing nowadays, like lack of food, earthquakes, but they seemed to be made three thousand years ago.

With a gulp, I opened the gates with my right hand, to see a rock path with trees and flowers all around.

"Persephone's garden." Catherine said. "Don't eat anything, or you won't be able to get out of the underworld."

I nodded and we marched towards the palace doors, while thanking the gods we hadn't a satyr, half goat, half human, with us.

I slowly opened the palace doors, to see all the walls painted in green and a giant throne made of wood on the center. Gaia was sitting on it in full size, and I could tell she was smirking. To the left of the throne, there was a human-sized cage with a skinny figure in orange prisoner outfit laid on the cage's floor. Dionisyus.

"About time you arrived!" Shouted the lazy god.

"Shut up, con!" Ordered Gaia, turning her head at him, then went back to us.

"I've been expecting you two." She said in a sweet voice.

"Uhm… and why does that matter?" I asked.

Gaia sighed. "You really don't know how to play along, do you? Well," she then jumped out of the throne, getting to normal size. She then took a spear out of nowhere and charged at us. "I think you've caused too much trouble for two youngsters."

She made a stabbing move at me, but I sidestepped. She then slashed with the wooden part of the spear at Catherine, who had barely time to block with Last Sight. I pressed my ring and my arm transformed. I then tried to punch her in the face, but she turned and if it wasn't for my hand she would've pieced me straight through the chest.

Unfortunately, the hand I had blocked the spear with was the left one, not the right one.

I felt pain take over my hand, then my arm, then my body. I fell to the floor in pain, for some reason clutching my left arm. My whole body felt like I had been stabbed everywhere. I remember screaming, I don't know if it was from me or from another person.

I heard the doors burst open and a horrible liquid fall into my mouth. I spit it out, and again the liquid was spilled into my mouth, but this time a hand kept me from spitting it. I suddenly felt the pain slowly wash away, and in some seconds I the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and sat up, to see Bill-Carl crouched at my side holding a bottle of green mystery liquid in his right hand.

Before I could ask anything, he said, "I thought about what you said when I was sleeping."

"How can you do that?"

"No questions." He simply stated, took out his spear and charged at Gaia. I stood and saw Catherine knocked out sitting on the base of a wall and Carl fighting his mother. He slashed at her, but she sidestepped, jumped in his direction and kicked him square on the chest, sending him flying against the wall.

"Really, son. Is that all you can do? I've taught you better than that." Gaia mocked. Cathy seemed to be waking up. She grabbed her lip-gloss and aimed it at me.

"Sam, catch it!" She shouted as loud as she could (which wasn't that much) and threw her disguised weapon at me. I caught it midair and uncapped it.

The sensation of holding Last Sight was strange. It was like you were holding nothing, but you could _feel_ the sword. It was like feeling air and holding it, except it was a two and a half feet long deadly celestial bronze Greek sword.

"Let's add some lightning to this thing." I mumbled and passed the sword to my right hand, then willed the lightning to pass to the sword.

I charged at Gaia, but she jumped over me and jabbed with her spear, but I easily blocked it and ran towards her, slipping Last sight through the wood and when I was some feet in front of her I turned the sword to a vertical position and cut through the wood of the spear and went for her feet, but she jumped over me once again and grabbed more impulse by putting her shoe on my back. I did the logical thing, turned around and shouted "HEY!", but then I noticed she had never managed to land.

A spear was going all the way through her abdomen, stabbing her. Immortal blood, Ichor, started to go all the way down her green dress and dripping on my back. Gaia stared in horror at the spear.

"How didn't I notice-" She muttered before being thrown against the wall, the spear getting out of her body in the process.

I turned around to see Carl stabbing his spear into the ground.

"Remind me to never use a spear again," He said. A bit of blood was going down his mouth and nose.

I nodded. "Ok."

"Oh, and that was some wicked technique, yours." He observed. I shrugged.

"You know me." I simply stated and ran towards Catherine. She was half-conscious. I put her in my arms while Billie examined her chest, legs, arms (I bet he liked it).

"Three broken ribs and the left femur is broken." He said.

"Now, anybody cares to get me OUT OF THIS FREAKING IDIOTIC FUCKING CAGE, BUNCH OF DEMIGODS!" Shouted Dionysius.

I passed Catherine to Carl and headed towards the cage.

"FAST, PAM! RUN! I'M SICK OF HERE!"

"Okay, geez! I'm making you a favor!" I said and, with my metallic arm, set the bars apart, enough for him to get out. Dionysius glared at me.

"The space is too small." He observed. I shrugged.

"You shouted at me, now crawl." I said, smirking. Dionysius sighed and crawled out of the cage.

Once he stood up, he said, "Remind me to blast you once we get out of here."

I wasn't in the mood to get blasted _right now_, so I nodded.

"Y-you mortals," Said Gaia, standing up and holding her broken spear in the right hand. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" She asked, smiling like some psychopath. "I'll tell you what. YOU CAN'T!! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, the doors of the palace burst open and an army of monsters got inside. Dracaenae, hellhounds, giants and some monsters I didn't knew the name charged at us. I looked up at Dionysius.

"Do something." I said.

"Say please." He said.

I sighed. "Please."

"Good. Now the full sen-"

"Look," I said, getting nervous. "If you don't fucking use your freaking powers you'll probably get trapped in that cage again. Do you _really_ want that?"

"Ok, ok, you win, Pam."

"Sam"

"Whatever."

Dionysius snapped his fingers and suddenly we were back at camp.

I rolled my eyes. "Was it always that easy?" I asked, but Dionysius was on the floor, unconscious. WTF?

"Where's Carl?" Catherine asked. I looked around, to see no sign of my friend.

My eyes widened. "Shit." I muttered. I felt something rectangular in my pocket and pulled it out. It was _Billie's_ iPod, with a little note on a sheet of paper. It read:

_Sam,_

_By the time you read this, you'll probably be on the surface, without me. There's a recording I put in the iPod that will explain you everything._

_Your dearest, best and whatever other complement you think of, friend, _Billie_._

_P.S.: I hadn't enough time to delete the Green Day songs, but I put some news of other bands. Try this band, Three Days Grace, I put in it, they're really good._

I threw the paper to the ground, and as soon as it touched the grass it burst into flames.

"Fuck!" I cursed. Catherine grabbed my shoulder, trying to make me relax.

"Sam, you need some Yoga, you need to relax an-"

"By best friend's on the freaking underworld, trapped with his psychopathic mother and you want me to _relax_?" I cut her off.

She glared at me like if I was some annoying three-year old kid. "You're an idiot." And with that nice last comment, she stormed off towards the big house, dragging Dionysius by the collar. I sighed.

"I hate my life." I said, rolling my eyes and looking up at the sky. With a last sigh, I marched towards my cabin in order to let Catherine get all the credit.

:::::

I had passed the last three hours listening to Green Day.

If you're wondering, yes, I was _really_ depressed.

There was a knocking in my door. I didn't answer.

Another knock. Again, I didn't answer.

"C'mon, Sam. I know you're there!" Shouted Catherine's voice from the door.

"I'm not answering!" I shouted.

"You already are!" She replied.

I sighed, got up from the couch I had been sitting in and unlocked the door, then opened it to see Catherine, only Catherine standing there.

"Ok, you have five words to explain the reason you came here." I said.

"I came here to talk." She answered.

"Three words to explain me what about."

"About my outburst."

"One word to tell me why you want to talk about it."

"Guilt."

"Good," I said. "Come in."

I walked into the cabin and sat back on the blue couch, while Catherine sat on the sofa that stood at the right side of it. Both stayed in a corner of the cabin and there was a plasma TV on the wall.

"Twenty words to apologize." I said.

"Look, Sam, I'm _really_ sorry about my outburst. I was nervous with all the Carl business. So, do you forgive me?"

I sighed while counting the words. "Ok."

Catherine smiled, "Thanks." And then gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Once she broke apart, she saw me all stunned like if I had just seen a werewolf eating a person or something. She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sam?" She asked, but I made no reaction. "Hey, Sam, we've kissed before, you didn't make that reaction."

I side-smiled. "My turn," I said. "Five words: I really like you, Cathy."

With that, we kissed.

:::::

Dinner was wonderful. The Poseidon kids prepared something between an enchilada and a pizza, I don't know which, and with ketchup all over written _WAY TO GO, AIR HEAD_. I didn't quite take that as a compliment but it was better than _I'LL KICK YOUR ASS AT THE ARENA, MORON!_

Yeah.

Anyways, there was also the crown of Lilies, and me and Catherine were treated as king and queen.

Shame it was only for one night.

In the amphitheater, the Apollo kids made an improvised sing-along in our tribute. Then came the funniest part of the night, the karaoke.

Really, I had experiences with Karaoke before, none of them good, but I thought it would be fun to watch people sing with their horrible voices.

"C'mon, Sam," Said Colin, the counselor from the Apollo cabin. He was four feet tall, had red hair and blue eyes. "Pick up a song."

The Apollo guys had managed to make a stage in less than an hour and had brought up a karaoke machine and several CD's.

I got up the stage and picked up an Eric Clapton CD.

In order for you not to laugh at me, I won't describe my horrible singing.

Once I got down the stage, Catherine got to me and kissed my cheek. Everyone cheered.

"You really suck at this, don't you?" She asked, smiling. She was finally back to the always-good-mood self.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

She smirked. "You're going to see what is singing."

Once she got to the stage, she picked up a CD and put it on the machine.

"Well, just to humiliate bad singers-coughcoughSamcoughcough-, I'll sing Decode, Paramore!"

Everyone cheered.

_How can I decide what's right,  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight.  
All the time._

Okay, she _was _good at it.

_Not gonna ever own what's mine,  
when you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time...Not this time._

_How did we get here,  
When I used to know you so well?  
But how did we get here!?  
__Well, I think I know!_

_This truth is hiding in your eyes,  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see.  
What kind of man that you are?  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own...  
I'm screaming "I love you so"..._

_On my own...  
But my thoughts you can't decode!_

_How did we get here,  
when I used to know you so well?  
Yeah, yeah  
How did we get here!?  
Well, I think I know!_

In the solo, she started jumping like crazy across the stage. When it was time to stop, she stopped jumping and got all immobile, until she raised her head to start singing again.

_Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves._

_How did we get here,  
when I used to know you so well? Yeah! Yeah Yeahh!  
Oh, how did we get here,  
when I used to know you so well?_

_I think I know.  
I think I know.  
There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me, I want it to be true._

Everyone, including me, cheered for her. She got off the stage and walked towards me.

"What did you think of that?" She asked, exhausted.

I nodded, smiling. "THAT's what I'm talking about." I then wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

She smirked at me. "Now you have to learn how to play the guitar."

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

We both laughed at that.

:::::

The next two months were normal, at least for camp.

Scratch that.

Catherine and I were together, so that made the rest two months of summer the best of my lives. Last day of summer, I remembered Carl's note, grabbed the iPod and got to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door, to be answered by a guy with blond hair and sea-green eyes. He studied me, then said, "She's not here."

I nodded and ran to the Athena cabin, but before I could knock, the door burst open, hit me in the face and made me fell to the floor. I rubbed my bleeding nose and sat up, to see Cathy standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Five words to explain why you did it." I said.

"Because I simply wanted to."

"Three. Why did you want to do it?"

"It provides laughter."

"One. Where's the supposed fun in hitting me?"

"Everywhere."

I sighed and stood up. "Look, I just remembered Carl's note, so I was wondering if we could hear it?"

Her usual smile faded when she heard his name. "Oh… yes, Carl. O-okay."

I walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought our faces together. "Cheer up, we'll listen to his explanation."

I got out the iPod and put an earphone in her left ear and another one in my right and put on a theme that said "Explanation".

_Sam, Cathy, by the time you listen to this you'll probably be together and safe. I couldn't be brought here for the lack of power of Dionysius. Gaia was using his immortal power to try to bring back Dionysius, so that explains the last lines of the Prophecy. Don't let yourselves get captured, because she will try to use the power of two half-bloods now that she has completed half of the spell. One of those half-bloods is me. I have a contact in Straightsburg. He's our age and his name is Ralph Puntnir. Try to find him before summer starts. I have to go now. Mother's calling._

We stood there, in silence once the clip was over.

"Uhm… so… we have to find this Puntnir guy." I suggested.

"No shit, Einstein," She said. "He's telling us to do it, right? We have to do it, then."

I nodded. "Yeah, but right now, I have to pack my stuff before the harpies come and eat it."

Catherine chuckled. "Yeah. See ya next summer." And then she kissed me.

With that, she grabbed her stuff that was by the door and walked towards half-blood hill.

I smiled and went to pack my things.

**End of book one, people. Hope you liked the book, and **_**yes**_**, there will be more, but as I have another book of another series to write, it might take longer to write. Anyways, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
